Cravings
by suallenparker
Summary: Dani turns to her best friend to talk about her recent obsession with a certain fixer. When Nico listens in on that conversation, things start to heat up quickly.
1. Chapter 1

**Cravings**

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Spoiler: Set after 2x11 "All the King's Horses". Inspired by Dani's comment about the man she loves and the man she's dangerously attracted to.

A/N: I'm going without a plan and without a beta. Okay, I have a plan, but it's a really rough one. It's more like a "Dani and Nico hook up then stuff happens and they transition from great sex to a relationship with great sex"-kind of plan. This is just for kicks. I hope you enjoy!  
(Also I'm in love with the new Spell/Grammar-check of this side. It's brilliant!)

o0o

"I'm in deep, Jeanette. I have sexual fantasies about him taking of his blazer. His blazer!" Dani said. She was skyping with Jeanette, sitting in her kitchen with her laptop in front of her on the kitchen-bar and a glass of red wine next to it.

"That's weird but whatever turns you on," came Jeanette's voice from the laptop.

"That's the problem." Dani sighed. "He turns me on. Whenever he's close all I can think of is how badly I want him to take me. Seriously, if he'd suggested to have sex in his car I wouldn't even hesitate. He could be like, 'Want to have sex in my car?' and I'd be like, 'Yes, please!' How did I turn into a hormonal teenager?" Luckily her own teenagers were out of the house. Lindsey was still on her saving-the-world-vacation and Ray-Jay was with his father tonight, so Jeanette and she could speak freely.

"I think," Jeanette said and flipped her hair back, "you should trust your instincts on that. I think you should strip him down, ravish him and then tell me all the details."

Dani grinned. "You're just saying that because your pregnancy hormones make you horny."

"True." Smiling Jeanette ran her hands over her swollen stomach. "Still good advice. I bet he smells good. Does he smell good?"

He smelled fantastic! "Sleeping with Nico is a bad idea," Dani said. It would complicate everything.

"But you want to."

"I really, _really_ want to."

"Tell Jeanette, you call her back," said a dark, raspy voice behind her. A voice Dani recognized in seconds. Oh shit!

"Is that Nico?" Jeanette asked.

With one swift movement Dani turned around while shutting her laptop with one hand. From the corner of her eyes she saw Jeanette leaning into the video-frame.

"I want details!" Jeanette managed to get out before the laptop closed completely.

Nico stood in the doorway between floor and kitchen, smirking at her.

Dani jumped from her bar stool. "Do we need to have conversation about breaking and entering again?" she asked, trying to play it cool. Maybe she was lucky and he hadn't heard what she had said.

"I knocked, nobody answered and your back door wasn't locked. I took that as an invitation," Nico replied quietly. He didn't seem ashamed. He didn't even seem uncomfortable. And then he took his blazer off. Slowly. At the same time his gaze wandered from her eyes to her shoulders over the floral printed dress she was wearing to her legs and her bare feet, then back to her eyes. He looked very pleased with what he saw. Dani decided that she would wear dresses more often from now on. They were just so much easier to get out of the way than jeans. He could just push the skirt up over her hips and –

This wasn't good. Dani's mouth went dry. He folded the blazer over his arm, his black shirt stretched over his biceps. Damn it, he was sexy. This wasn't good at all.

She cleared her throat. "W-what are you doing here?" she managed to ask.

Nico walked towards her. She didn't even notice that she moved backwards until the edge of the kitchen-bar poked into her back. Nico stopped right in front of her, still that smug grin on his face. He smelled _fantastic_. She'd better come up with reasons not to fuck him in her kitchen or this could end badly. And by badly she meant naked and sweaty and satisfying – This wasn't helping.

As he put his blazer on the stool she had sat on just moments before, he leaned into her private space. He put his other hand on the bar. She was trapped between his arms.

"Nico …" Unable to resist him, she ran her hands up his arms. The fabric of his shirt felt soft, expensive. She wanted to feel his skin underneath her fingers.

He bent down. Her knees almost gave out from under her when his mouth closed around her earlobe. He sucked on it gently and let it go again.

"You smell good too," he whispered in her ear.

Dani groaned. "You heard that?"

"Yes."

"I also said that sleeping with you would be a bad idea."

He started kissing along-line her chin, getting closer to her mouth with every kiss. "Want." Kiss. "Me." Kiss. "To stop?" His lips hovered above hers, not quite touching her yet.

o0o

**Want me to continue? This is my second attempt of writing something M-rated and I'm still feeling a bit insecure about my writing skills, so I'd love to hear your thoughts on this thus far. Hot or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

She grabbed his collar with both hands. "No," she said before she pressed her lips against his.

When his tongue slipped into her mouth she moaned. He tasted delicious. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lost herself in their kiss. Then he took her by her hips and pulled her against him, his erection now poking into her stomach. His hands started caressing her ass, her thighs. She hooked one leg over his hip, as he bend his knees. Her skirt hitched up around her hips.

His lips left her mouth and he peppered kisses on her throat.

"You want me to stop now?" he asked. He sounded as calm as always. It drove her insane.

Thanks to the changed angle, his erection pressed against her mound. She was already dripping wet and he asked if he should stop?

"Don't you dare!" she rasped and moved her hands into his thick hair, directing his mouth back to hers. She ground her pelvis against his and he groaned into her mouth.

In a rush he grabbed her ass and lifted her up, finally losing some of his cool.

She crossed her legs behind his back, pulling him even closer. This was delicious torture and he wore too many clothes. She wore too many clothes. There were just too many layers of clothes between their bodies. If he would rip apart her underwear now, she wouldn't even complain as long as he'd finally take her already.

Somehow Nico maneuvered them to the kitchen-table without bumping against anything and sat her down there. His hands wandered from her ass over her thighs. Her dress was hitched up around her waist by now and his hands on her naked legs made her shiver.

He broke the kiss and Dani took the opportunity to nipple at his chin, then she worked her way to his throat. His stumble felt rough under her lips. Her hands shifted to his collar. She eagerly unbuttoned the first button, when he tried to take a step back, but she locked her legs tight around his hips.

"Don't dare to stop," she whispered into his ear before she gently bit his earlobe.

"I wasn't going to." He chuckled and bucked his hips against hers, making her groan. "I just want to put your table-decorations to safety before I'll continue." He nodded at the blue glass-vase with flowers that Dani knew was standing behind here. "I need space," he said, running his hands over her naked legs again.

Dani drew her head back, so she could look into his eyes. "The vase was a gift from Jeanette before she moved to Spain," she said. "I really like it."

"I know." Smiling he cupped her face in one hand and gave her a quick kiss, before he drew away again and stepped out of her embrace.

This man was unbelievable. Her brain was in some sexual haze and he could still worry about her decorations. Unbelievable. At one hand she wondered what it would take for him to lose control and on the other hand she was touched that he was so considerate.

While Nico put the vase on the kitchen counter, Dani pulled her dress over her head and dropped it on one of the chairs next to her. When Nico turned around and saw her, he paused.

"I wanted to do something useful too, so …" Dani shrugged and blushed.

Nico stared at her and she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Nico swallowed, then cleared his throat. "Don't hide, please," he said and his gaze wandered over her body, "you look beautiful."

She smiled. "You should catch up."

When Nico started to unbutton his shirt, she shook her head, reaching for him with both arms. "Let me!"

He walked into her embrace with a smirk and kissed her. His hands caressed her sides, brushing the outsides of her breasts. Gosh, this man was taking it awfully slow. Not that she didn't like it, but she wanted so much more. She wanted to feel his hands on her naked breasts, between her legs. She wanted to touch his skin. Her fingers were shaking as she unbuttoned his shirt.

They broke the kiss to get him out of his shirt together. Rather pleased with herself Dani ran her hands over his naked chest.

"You had fantasies about my blazer?" Nico asked.

Dani fumbled on his belt. "You always wear one, it drove me insane."

"So you wanted me to take it off."

"Exactly."

"And now?"

"Now I want you naked," Dani said then made a sound of victory as the belt opened under her hands. She glanced at his face. He had the same look on his face he always had when he knew he just won an argument against her. So smug. She pulled down the zipper.

When she reached inside his pants and cupped his cock through his boxers, he groaned.

Dani licked her lips. "I should do that every time you give me that smug look," she mused and ran her hand over his length.

o0o

**Thank you all for following and favorite-ing and reviewing! You guys are the best! ****I love to read from you.** Please let me know what you think!  



	3. Chapter 3

_Dani licked her lips. "I should do that every time you give me that smug look," she mused and ran her hand over his length._

o0o

"I wouldn't complain." He was panting now, before his bent down for a passionate kiss.

They worked together to get rid of the remaining clothes until they were finally skin on skin. With her legs around his waist, her hands entangled in his hair while his hands were restlessly wandering over her body, massaging her breasts, her thighs, her ass. His cock was nestled at her opening and she wriggled her hips against him to encourage him so he'd finally take her. She needed more than this, the pressure wasn't enough, she needed him inside of her.

Instead of taking her hint, he took gripped her hips and stilled her. "Condoms?" he breathed against her lips.

Oh crap! This man made her lose her mind! She was one of the most responsible people she knew and he just had made her forget all about safer sex. Dani needed a second to focus her sex-hazed mind until she could formulate a proper answer, "Bedroom, nightstand."

Okay, maybe the answer wasn't all that proper but he was touching her and she could feel him everywhere and he smelled freaking fantastic and he made her _lose her mind_!

She must've gotten her point across, because moments later he had stepped out from between her legs and hurled her into his arms. They were already halfway through her kitchen, before she realized that he actually carried her to her bedroom. How he managed that without bumping into something whilst kissing her was beyond her. Not that she really cared as long as he kept doing that thing with his tongue anyway.

Then he bumped into a little cupboard that stood in the floor in front of the stairs and hissed.

Dani smirked against his lips. "So you're human after all. I was starting to doubt that." She was quite pleased with herself for speaking in full sentences again.

He nipped at her chin when he set foot on the first step of the stairs. "Stop mocking me and tell me where your bedroom is."

"I thought you knew everything about me," she teased, before she added, "Second door on the left." She kissed his throat as he carried her up the stairs and tried to behave herself until he sat her down on her bed.

She felt more like herself now. Still full of desire for that gorgeous man in front of her but in control of her own. Deciding to make herself useful again, she climbed over the bed on all fours to her nightstand and took a condom out of the drawer.

Behind her Nico was growling and she felt the bed shift under his weight when he kneeled behind her. His hands caressed her ass and suddenly she was ready to beg for him. When he bent over her and took the condom out of her hands, she could feel his hard cock pressed against her back. This was delicious torture! She arched her back into him.

They both moaned in pleasure when he finally entered her moments later. His hands holding her hips as he thrust inside her, taking her with deep, slow strokes. She glanced over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of his face. His eyes were shut, his face expressing deep concentration. She whimpered when he hit that sweet spot inside of her. His eyes opened. Catching her gaze, he smiled at her. Bending forward again, he pressed wet kisses against her shoulder blades. He quickened the pace and she pushed back against him in the rhythm he had sat. When she felt herself close to ecstasy he slipped one hand between her legs and sent her over the edge. He followed close after.

Afterwards he rolled on his side and she curled up against him.

"Are your children coming home tonight?" he asked eventually.

"No."

"Good. Because your clothes are still in your kitchen."

"We can get them later." She pressed a kiss against his chest.

He smirked. "I'm in no hurry to get dressed, believe me."

"For future references you wear too much clothes anyway," she said.

"Don't worry. Before we get dressed I intend to take full advantage of your cleared kitchen-table." His hands roamed over her body. "Since I first saw it I can't shake the image of you lying naked on it for me to feast on."

She giggled. "To feast on?"

"Oh yes. You'll be dessert and I will take my sweet time with you."

She giggled again before he silenced her with a kiss.

Next time Dani would talk to Jeanette she would have a lot to tell her.

THE END

**Thanks to all of you for favoring and alerting and reviewing. You're so kind and without your support I would've probably dropped this little story. I'm sorry this is a little rushed. I almost chickened out as I attempted to write their sex-scene and I'm still not quite happy with the result, but I guess I better take this little story as what it is: A nice little writing-exercise.**

**I still hope, you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think and review!**


End file.
